


【娜俊】尾行（1+2+3）

by xenoi



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, jaeren
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoi/pseuds/xenoi
Relationships: jae/ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【娜俊】尾行（1+2+3）

＊女装癖胆小哭包娜x腹黑痴汉yd俊  
＊婴儿车注意！极度ooc注意！没有逆攻受注意！俊主动注意！  
＊一切起源都来自一条万恶的微博x  
＊一次性看完不迷路

尾行（其一）

失去意识的最后一秒，罗渽民满脑子只有一句话：  
该死，今天忘记带防狼喷雾来参加漫展了。

男孩子也会被盯上的，这是之前动漫社的前辈给在罗渽民的建议。但罗渽民对此一直不以为然，毕竟就算是穿lo裙，自己也是个男生。  
而宅男喜欢的不应该是香香软软的小姑娘吗？就算热衷于女装，但是骨子里的罗渽民依旧很是直男。  
而至于他为什么喜欢穿女装……  
“因为美，你穿着这件衣服，就像是真正的公主。”

这是罗渽民清醒之后听到的第一句话。  
眼前是黑漆漆的一片，看来绑架他的人用不透光的布条遮住了自己的眼睛。身下是坚硬的木凳的触感，身后还有类似于金属柜的东西，渽民动了动被吊起来的双手，发出了金属相互碰撞的声响。  
是手铐。渽民的心因为不安而砰砰乱跳，他努力回忆着发生过的事情：今天是因为学姐拜托所以穿着她自己设计的lo裙去了漫展，中途学姐有事就离开了，自己又呆了一会儿后感觉穿着裙撑走动不舒服所以就准备回学校，然后在一个小巷口被迷晕，然后，就来到了这里。  
“你醒了，我的公主。”声音像是一个男人。渽民没有搭话，他现在很紧张，脑子里全是之前动漫社前辈给自己讲过的那些在漫展会骚扰他人的咸猪手，同时他也确定，自己面前的这个人很可能就是前辈们所提过的，骚扰男生的咸猪手。  
——因为这个人的手现在就在自己的左腿膝盖处，手指来回的揉搓着白色网格过膝袜的蕾丝边。看来，在自己昏迷的这段时间里，这个陌生人同样觉得裙撑碍事而摘掉了它。  
“小公主的丝袜真的不忍心给你弄坏呢。”那人一边说着手一边隔着丝袜来回的抚摸，渽民不由得打了个寒颤，接着就感觉有什么软软的东西正一点一点的在自己膝盖上移动。  
是嘴唇！当吻隔着丝袜落下渽民才后知后觉发现那人在做什么，渽民的身体抖的更厉害了，他现在逃不了，所以只能任人宰割。  
但这种感觉真的让人害怕又新奇，特别是渽民感觉自己左腿上的丝袜被一个陌生男人用嘴巴叼着一点一点的褪下去的时候。他把丝袜就堆在了渽民的左脚踝，然后手顺势从渽民的右脚踝向上，一直摸到了绑在他大腿处的蕾丝袜套边。  
他的手就像是带着电流一样，每到一处渽民的心脏就被狠狠的电击一下。那人的手掌就附在自己的大腿上，调皮的嘴唇还在啄吻着自己另外一边的大腿内侧。学姐设计的lo裙是大裙摆式的白色公主裙，因为渽民比较高所以裙尾在渽民的膝盖附近，想到那人现在估计是半跪在地上钻进自己的裙子里这样轻薄自己，渽民感觉又羞又气。  
可那种心里痒痒的感觉又让人上瘾，渽民握紧了拳头，他现在大脑一片混乱，想要叫出声却又觉得过于女气，可自己活了20多年的常识中又完全没有应付同性骚扰的例子。  
并且更可怕的在于，渽民似乎不反感这样的触碰。  
甚至希望，更多一些。

那个男人并没有辜负渽民有些黑暗的期待。他的唇顺着大腿内侧一直到了渽民那个有些蠢蠢欲动的地方，渽民听到男人低低的笑了声，料想那人已经看到了自己和华丽衣裙完全不搭的浅灰色平角裤，脸不由得更红了。  
“没想到小公主的内裤出奇的平庸哦。”嘴上虽然这么说，但是男人的手还是不安分的隔着内裤揉搓着渽民的硬物，“我觉得你应该配一条白色蕾丝的三角裤……这样我摸起来更方便。”  
“变……变态！”渽民颤抖着声音骂道，“放……放开我！”“现在是不是有点太晚了？”那人不紧不慢的回答着渽民的话，手指还在继续着爱抚，“我倒是觉得你不讨厌这些，或者说，你很期待，对不对，我的小公主？”  
“我……我没有……”隔着一层薄薄布料的挑逗让渽民不知所措，作为一个从小到大循规蹈矩的男生，别说是别人，自慰的次数都少的可怜。而这个陌生人手段老练，简单的动作就让渽民感受到了快感，被困在平角裤里的性器也同样蠢蠢欲动。  
马上就要到临界点的时候，那人的手却突然停了下来。一直大口喘息的渽民一时有些懵，下意识的呆呆的低下了头。  
“还想要吗？”渽民感觉到带着檀香味的手指在自己唇边来回游弋。  
“想要就自己咬住，我会给你更多的。”  
他是个恶魔。渽民怔怔的微张开了唇。

渽民猜那人看着自己顺从的咬住裙摆一定很是愉悦，他低低的笑出声，手指勾住了渽民内裤的边缘，一点一点的把它拽了下来。  
“我的小公主真乖。”  
“呃！”渽民猛地抬起头，他，他竟然用嘴巴，用嘴巴……  
“这是你……唔……应得的奖励，”那人的声音从自己身体下方的传来，黏腻含糊的语气让色情度爆表。  
渽民感觉自己要疯了，生理性的泪水顺着眼角淌下，陌生的快感像是巨兽将理智吞没。那人似乎并不打算让渽民这么顺利的高潮，尖利的牙齿猝不及防的轻咬了一下那脆弱的地方。  
“唔……”因为咬着布料所以无法出声，渽民像只被困的小兽，可怜又可爱的呜咽着。那人温暖的口腔差一点就要引导自己高潮，却在千钧一发之际顽皮的离开。渽民感觉那那人光裸着双腿跨坐在自己身上，甚至还用他的性器有意无意的轻触自己的。他双手勾住渽民的脖子，亲昵的咬着渽民的耳垂问，“舒服吗？”  
“该轮到我了。”

他靠在渽民的左肩上，嘴唇就在渽民的耳边细细的喘息着，因为什么都看不到所以渽民的听觉变得异常的灵敏，他听到细小的噗嗤噗嗤的声音，和那人难耐的喘息声一左一右的攻击着自己的耳膜。渽民想不到这个人在干什么，只知道自己的下面憋的难受想要做些什么，他下意识的吞了口口水，“你……你在干什么……先……先放开我……”  
“嗯……我……我碰不到……”不知是不是错觉，渽民一瞬间觉得那人的声音里带着撒娇和祈求。  
“好痒……可我碰不到……”他一边说着一边双手顺着渽民的双臂向上，摸到了手铐打开了它。还没等渽民反应，那人已经拉住自己的右手顺着他的指引摸上了光滑的肌肤和幽深的密地。那人的手叠在自己的手背上，手指按着自己的中指，“帮帮我，”他像只发春的猫咪一般细细碎碎的念，“进去，帮帮我，我会让你舒服的……我的小公主……”  
这太奇怪了。理智告诉渽民如果踏出这一步自己的人生之后可能会大变样，但那人的食指已叠在自己的食指上，像是伊甸园里的蛇，慢慢的引导着，探入温软的秘处。  
“嗯……”喷在脖颈处的呼吸越发的炽热，“动一动，快动一动，”怀里的人在渽民耳边轻声的指挥着，渽民的左手下意识的握住了那人的腰，右手中指跟着那人食指的节奏，缓慢的抽插着。  
这样淫靡的动作让渽民脸红的更加厉害，“这……这又是做什么……”他现在什么都看不到，但潜意识觉得面前发生的事情一定惊天动地，“我……我不明白……”“你会明白的，小公主，”怀里的男人轻声的笑，他的手拉开渽民的右手，然后双手扶在了渽民的肩膀上，  
“我要准备吃掉你。”他啄吻着渽民的嘴唇，这样说道。

等到自己的性器被慢慢的吞入潮湿温热的所在时，渽民才恍然自己竟然进入了一个男人的身体。怀里的人扶着自己的肩膀上下活动着，随着他的动作还有可疑的水声刺激着渽民的耳朵，渽民用力的喘着气，感觉着从未有过的快感从俩人身体联结的地方窜向四肢百骸。他下意识的咬了咬有些干裂的嘴唇，接着就被咬住了唇瓣。  
“好舒服……”他的唇贴着渽民的唇瓣絮语，“小公主……再帮我一次……嗯……”他湿热的舌尖舔舐着渽民的唇瓣，  
“你来动……嗯啊……唔……”  
他就是恶魔！那人没说完的话被渽民咬住舌尖狠狠的吞了回去，同时他双手掐住怀里人纤细的腰肢用力的上下顶动着，噗嗤噗嗤的声音在安静的房间里格外响亮和淫靡，怀里男人的身体随着渽民的动作起伏，“啊……啊……嗯……”他低低的在渽民耳边呻吟，“嗯……好舒服……小公主……再……再用力……”  
“我不是小公主！”渽民恨死现在这种羞耻的快感，“你这个变态！”渽民鼻子一酸，又是用力的一顶，“你这个变态……呜呜……变态……”  
为什么要做这种事情！为什么要把你变成这样！我是不是也变成了喜欢男人的变态！渽民越想越气，眼泪跟断了线的珠子一样止都止不住的往下掉，性器更是大出大入，惹得把人身体几乎是软在了渽民的怀里，“啊……啊……小……小公主……啊……”他搂着渽民的肩膀喘的更凶了，“再……再多给我……啊……多给我……啊……”  
“你……你闭嘴！”渽民气的凑过脸，“你……你嘴巴在哪儿……啊……堵……呜呜……堵上……”“噗嗤，”随着一声轻笑，那人柔软的嘴唇已经轻轻的贴在了渽民的唇边，“在……嗯啊……在这里……”他顺从的微张开唇，与渽民交换着黏腻的亲吻。

高潮到来之前，男人解开了渽民的眼罩。突如其来的光线让渽民下意识的眯了眯眼，同时狠狠的撞了几下就射了出来，怀里的男人像是白天鹅一般仰起头，身体因为内射的刺激一阵一阵的颤抖，渽民掐着那人的腰射了好几次，直到两人身体相连的地方湿的一塌糊涂才作罢。  
7秒的高潮过后就是理智的回归，渽民喘着气看着面前的男人，他穿着白色的衬衫，下身丝缕未挂的骑坐在自己的身上。  
真的……和男人做了吗？渽民还有点恍惚，而似乎是感觉到了渽民的视线，陌生的男人慢慢的低下头，直到与渽民视线相撞。  
好清秀的年轻人……渽民没想到把自己迷晕，强迫自己发生关系的人竟然是个看起来乖巧无害的男人。他的发梢还带着汗水，脸上还有高潮过后的潮红，越发衬着一张脸上漾着清纯的魅惑。  
“你瞧你哭的，像只小兔子一样。”他俯下身，亲吻着渽民脸上的泪滴，“明明是你不吃亏啊，我的小公主，怎么委屈成这样？”  
“变态……”被他这么一说渽民又想哭了，二十多年以来的常识就这样简单的被颠覆，换谁谁都不能轻易的接受的。“我不喜欢男人，”渽民委屈的喃喃，“都怪你……你这个不知道从哪儿冒出来的变态。”  
男人轻笑了一声，“哦？”他动了动自己的腰身，惹得渽民忍不住轻喘。“小公主，你的东西还在我身体里呢，”他凑到渽民面前，眼神纯粹大胆，“现在还有时间，我把选择权交给你。”  
渽民红着眼睛瞪着面前余韵满满的男人几秒后一把搂着怀里人站起了身大步流星的走到储物柜前把男人按在了上面，“我干死你，”渽民低着头看着怀里的男人咬牙切齿的说，男人轻笑着吻上了渽民的唇，  
“那你就干死我吧。”

end  
身穿着白色lo裙的少年正倒在长椅上熟睡，看来持续了一下午的性事把这个初尝禁果的孩子累的够呛。  
——当然，逞强的人同样不好受。勉强穿戴整齐衣服，黄仁俊感觉自己像是老了十多岁。  
也是，挑逗一个比自己年轻的少年，还是做受的一方，被折腾的很惨也是理所应当，仁俊这么想着不由得舔舔唇。  
不过很舒服，也就值得了。仁俊蹲下身，看着少年熟睡的脸庞，不由得凑上去又轻轻吻了下他的脸颊。  
“这是个难忘的体验，不是吗？”仁俊贴在少年的耳边轻声的呢喃。  
不过他什么都听不到的，仁俊站起身，漫不经心的笑，看来最后一次时度到他嘴里的安眠药起作用了。  
“晚安，我的小公主。”

“黄老师！”刚关上门就听到有人在喊自己。仁俊回过头，就看到身材高挑的女生急匆匆的向自己走来，“您怎么会在动漫社的休息室啊？我找了您一下午。”  
仁俊温柔的笑笑，“抱歉啊，我把这件事情忘记了，下午一直在家里，这不刚想起来就过来了……对了，你让我看的裙子带来了吗？”  
“裙子啊……”女生露出为难的神色，“那个……我本来是借给我学弟让他帮忙穿上看看……结果因为他穿着真的很好看我就没忍住带着他去了漫展，可谁知半路我被您叫了回来，然后他也没带电话，我都不知道他现在在哪儿……所以黄老师……”女生的声音越说越低，“黄老师您可能白跑一趟了……”  
仁俊大度的摆摆手，“没关系，周末还让你来学校我也有不妥的地方，你下周一来给我看吧……不过，”仁俊顿了顿，意味深长的回头看了眼大门紧闭的休息室，  
“那条裙子，真的很美。”  
“哎？老师你已经看过了吗？”  
仁俊笑而不答，径直就向前走去，留下满脸疑问的女生瞪大眼睛，看着男人有些一瘸一拐的背影。  
“老师……他今天走路怎么怪怪的？”

尾行（其二）

毫无疑问，那天，罗渽民弄脏了那条白色的lo裙。  
——当然他自己也分不清楚裙摆上沾染的是自己还是那个陌生男人的米青液。  
但万幸的是裙子的布料可以水洗，于是渽民借口裙子在漫展弄脏需要清洗为由晚了几天还给了学姐。学姐也并没有为这件事生气，反而又热情的邀请渽民来给自己作模特拍摄照片。  
这一次的lo裙是黑色系魔女风格的，因为要拍照所以妆发比之前去漫展时要精致很多。收拾停当之后渽民揽镜自视，金色的大卷假发柔顺的披在身后，红黑色的裙摆程不规则的锯齿状，配着黑色过膝的网格丝袜和棕色的小皮鞋，远远看去就像是暗夜的魔女，危险而又妖艳。  
——你真美丽，我是小公主。  
渽民耳边无来由的想起了那个陌生男人沙哑着嗓子说的话，不由得打了一个寒颤。

拍摄进行的很顺利，一早上下来基本一套照片就都拍齐了。渽民的学姐对渽民的表现异常满意，所以决定临时下午再拍一套lo裙的照片。  
“渽民你简直是个衣架子！找你来做模特真的太对了！”高马尾女生笑着拍拍已经换上运动服的渽民，“谢谢你答应我再陪我拍一套，回去请你吃饭！”  
渽民微微红了脸，其实他喜欢这个性格开朗的学姐很久了，“现在是午休时间，不如……我先请学姐去吃点东西吧，你也忙了一早上了。”  
“你还跟我客气这些，”少女嗔怪道，“心意我领了，不过我得先回去取衣服，谁让我一时兴起呢。”说着她抬起手看了眼手表，“时间不早了，我得先走了，拜拜渽民，下午见 ”  
见少女这样说渽民只好乖乖的道别。看着少女身后的马尾一跳一跳，渽民叹了口气：自己这个学姐什么都好，唯独神经太粗了些。  
都喜欢她三年了……就在渽民伤春悲秋自己的暗恋史时，他的手机震了一下，拿出来解锁，竟然是一条彩信。  
这个年头还有人发彩信？渽民一边腹诽一边打开了信息，里面只有一张照片，上面是穿着白色lo裙衣衫不整的躺在休息室里的自己！  
是那个变态！可恶！渽民的心突突的狂跳，他颤抖着手打开回复栏，一句话打了又删，删了又打，最后只打了五个字你想干什么就发了过去。  
那人回复的很快：我在摄影棚外的男厕所里面的最后一间。  
他是吃定了自己会去找他吧！渽民狠狠的锁上了手机，气呼呼的就往摄影棚的方向走去。

摄影棚旁的男厕所门口立着“清扫中”的牌子，看来那人已经做好不被打扰的准备，渽民心中有些不好的预感，但同时他感觉自己的脸颊开始发烫。走到男厕所的最后一间，渽民犹豫了一会儿，还是伸出手敲了敲门。  
没人应。渽民耐着性子又敲了一次，依旧是没人应。渽民尝试着握住门把手向外拉，意外的发现门并没有从里面锁上。  
而那个人果然在这里，他坐在盖着马桶盖的坐便器上，脸上挂着微笑，“你来了，我的小公主。”  
他一叫这个名字渽民就感觉耳根发烫，“都说了不要叫我小公主我叫罗……”真名到了嘴边渽民才恍然自己没必要跟这个变态多说的，“算了，你先告诉我你想做什么。”  
“先进来。”男子探过身子抓住了渽民的手，他的手心潮热，激的渽民不由得打了个哆嗦。“我想跟你打个赌。”  
打赌？渽民靠在门上，居高临下的俯视着这个和自己有过肌肤之亲的男人。他今天依旧穿着白色的衬衫，从这个角度甚至能通过领口看到他若隐若现的锁骨。渽民不由得吞了吞口水，“赌什么？”  
“当然是你最想要的……”男子拿出手机在渽民面前晃了晃，“照片。”  
“你赢了，我当着你的面把手机里的照片全部删除。”男人顿了顿，“你要是输了，就给我留下你的wx号。”  
“我可不打算跟你赌！”渽民潜意识里觉得这个赌局其实就是一个圈套，“我可以给你钱！你把照片给我就好！”  
男人微微的勾唇，笑道，“你放心，你不跟我赌我也不会把照片宣扬的……毕竟这样的小公主本该是我一个人的欣赏的，但是……”他抬起右脚，不紧不慢的蹭着渽民的小腿，“我听说，你好像有个喜欢的女孩子，你说她看到了这些照片会怎么样？”  
学姐？！渽民立马瞪大了眼睛看向男人，“你……”“所以我建议你最好和我赌哦，小公主。”男人笑的纯良，“你说呢？”  
根本就没得选不是吗……渽民攥紧了拳头，  
“好，我和你赌。”

“赌局其实很简单。”  
面前的男人已经脱掉了西裤，只留下纯白色的袜子和三角裤，他坐在马桶盖上，一只手放在唇边，另一只手的手指在自己的性器旁打转。  
“看着我就行，只要你不主动靠近我，你就赢了。”  
“那你要做什么？”不好的预感更加强烈，渽民甚至面前的这个男人什么无下限的事情都能做的出来，“不行，如果你故意碰我呢？”  
“我不会的，”男人压低了声音说，“相信我，我只要你看着我，我的小公主。”他一边说着一边将手探进了自己的内裤，开始慢慢的套弄起自己的性器。  
竟然是当面自慰！渽民涨红了脸，说话也开始不利索，“你……你怎么能这样！”“嗯……我没有碰你啊……嗯……”男人喘息着回答，“我……嗯……啊……我只想你看着我……啊……你看着我……啊……就像是……啊……啊……”他的双眸里泛着水雾，“多看我一眼……嗯……嗯……”  
“你你你……你小声点！”渽民恨不得上去捂住这个不知廉耻的男人的淫叫，“万一被别人听到怎么办！”“那……嗯，啊……你让我闭嘴啊，”男人一边反驳一边用另外一只手探到自己的身后去脱下内裤，“啊……不行了……”  
不行！不能被这个男人蛊惑！渽民强忍着身体里的邪火，看着眼前的男人微微翘起浑圆的臀部褪下已经沾有些许乳白色液体的内裤，然后一只手慢慢的探到他自己的身后的秘处。他半蹲着向前探着身子低着头，从这个角度渽民能看到他手指隐在臀缝内，做着令人遐想的动作。  
“呵……你还记不记得……嗯……你是怎么做的？”男人的声音从下方传来，渽民连忙闭上眼睛，死命的摇摇头，“我不知道……我什么都不知道！”  
“呵呵……狠心的小公主……啊……”男人似乎早料到渽民会这样回答，“啊……够不到……啊……”  
不能再上他的当了……渽民感觉男人的头顶有意无意的蹭着自己的下体，他连忙一把推开面前的男人，“喂！说好不碰我的！”  
男人一个没有防备就被渽民推倒在了马桶上，不由得痛呼出声。渽民连忙睁开眼睛，就看到男人有些狼狈的大开着双腿坐在马桶上，两腿间的性器像个小可怜似的微微的萎靡。男人有些凶的瞪着渽民，却因为泛红的眼角反而更像是在撒娇，“你弄疼我了。 ”  
“对……对不起，”乖宝宝渽民立马道歉，“你……你没事吧？”  
“过来，”男人勾勾手。渽民自知理亏，挪了两步到男人面前微微弯腰。红着眼圈的男人笑着勾住渽民的脖颈把他拉的更近，趴在他耳边悄声说，“帮我揉揉，嗯？”  
“揉？”渽民没想其他，只是觉得这个男人身上的气息很好闻，“怎么揉？”“我教你啊，”男人借着渽民的力量站起身，用手拉着渽民的手抚上他的臀间。  
他的皮肤好的过分，像是凝脂。几乎是一瞬间渽民就听到自己理智崩坏的声音，手指像是被吸附了似的不紧不慢的揉着那人的臀尖。男人在渽民的耳边喘息的更厉害了，“嗯……别在这边……那里……里面……”  
渽民咽了咽口水，但是他没有忘记重要的事情，“你……你先告诉我，赌局的结果是不是你先碰了我你输了？”“我输了，”男人难耐的吻着渽民的耳垂，“小公主，我输了……我早就输给你了……快点……嗯……”  
“那你……最好记得你说过的话！”渽民的手顺势向下，在摸到蜜穴后狠狠的就把一直手指捅了进去。  
“呃！”男人的身体猛地一哆嗦，“疼……”他抬起一条腿勾住了渽民的腰，“疼……小公主……”他双手捧着渽民的脸，如黑曜石般的眸子泛着水雾，“慢一点……”他轻声祈求着，似乎之前那个余韵满满的成年男性只是个错觉。  
渽民咬着下唇别过脸，“哼，我看你享受的很。”他嘴上虽然那么说，手上的动作却放慢了不少。  
“小公主真是嘴硬……”男人的吻从渽民的耳边，脸颊，又细细密密的到了唇角，“你不想要吗？”他的手调皮的探到渽民的裆部，缓缓的揉着已经半挺立的性器，“可是小小公主已经很激动了……”  
“你这个变态……唔……”渽民忍不住转过脸骂却被男人趁机堵住了唇，他的舌尖霸道的顶进渽民的口中，强迫渽民的舌与之共舞。一吻结束渽民有些缓不过气，见他这样男人不由得噗嗤笑出声，“记得呼吸啊，小公主。”  
“你还笑我！”渽民一生气眼泪又忍不住掉了下来，顺便又狠狠的舔了一根手指插了进去。男人短促的惊呼一声后攥着渽民的衣角瘫在了渽民怀里，“嗯……小公主……可真小气……”他勉强支起身用额头亲昵的碰着渽民的额头，“怎么又哭了？”  
“还不是因为你！”男人不问则已，一问渽民更来气了，手指又狠狠的插了一下，“你……都是你把我变成……变成变态的……”  
和男人接吻，手指还插在男人的那个地方，更可怕的是自己的性器也激动的要命！渽民越想越委屈，眼泪越发落的凶了，“我……我不喜欢干这种事情的呜呜，都……每次都是你……呜呜……都是你……”  
“好好好，是我都是我，”男人一边好脾气的应着一边掏出渽民挺立的性器探到他早已湿润的蜜穴处，“那你还要进来吗？”  
“嗝，”渽民可怜兮兮的打了个哭嗝，红着眼睛瞪了眼男人，“我……我憋的慌……要……嗝……要进去……”  
“噗嗤，”男人莞尔一笑，  
“真是个娇气的小公主。”

end  
少年走了有一会儿仁俊才从厕所里出来，虽然说这次带了小雨伞，但是还是面不得有些粘在了衬衫衣角，仁俊一边对着镜子把衬衫塞进裤子里一边回想着少年哭红了眼的样子，心里又是一阵燥热。  
下一次还把他拐回家里吧……整理好衣服仁俊抬起头，手指无意拂过领口处漏出的一丝嫣红。  
真是只爱哭又会咬人的兔子。仁俊把扣子向上扣了一颗遮住了红痕。  
走到摄影棚门口刚好遇到抱着裙子急急赶来的少女。看到仁俊的一瞬间少女的眼神亮了亮，“老……老师！”  
仁俊含笑看着少女抱着衣服快走了几步来到自己面前，“这么着急干什么？”仁俊伸出手抚了抚少女有些汗湿的刘海，“我又不会跑了。”  
少女微红了脸，“我……我怕老师等着急……对了老师，您怎么会来这里？”  
“我听说你在这里拍东西所以过来看看。”仁俊温柔的回答，“可惜你中午回去取衣服了，这不，我还有点事，得先回去了。”  
“那我不是让老师白等了吗！”少年面带愧疚的低下头，“对不起老师，我应该提前跟你说的……”“没关系，是我想给你个惊喜所以没跟你说好，”仁俊拍拍少女的肩膀，“好好加油……还有，等过几天，你就不用叫我老师了。”  
少女的脸更红了，“老师你乱说什么……啊，我得赶紧去拍摄了，等有时间介绍我学弟给您……”少女顿了顿，像是下定决心一般，“嗯……那……再见，仁俊。”  
仁俊微笑着挥挥手。看着少女害羞的抱着裙子跑远，仁俊勾勾唇，露出意味深长的笑容：  
“下次再见，我的小公主。”

尾行（其三）  
一个月之后。  
出身富裕的学姐在临毕业之前办了一个盛大的晚宴，罗渽民也在被邀请之列。只是去了渽民才从其他人口中得知，今天竟然还是学姐订婚的日子。  
——听说对方可是知名的设计师呢。  
——对啊对啊，而且长相出众性格又好，简直是男友最佳的选择。  
——真好，我真是羡慕死人家了……  
渽民一边听身着华丽衣裙的女性们窃窃私语着八卦，一边闷闷的喝下一杯酒。  
亏自己还特意跟舍友借了一套西服……渽民又从桌上拿了一杯酒，委屈的一小口一小口的抿：不成熟不稳重还喜欢女装喜欢哭，还是个大学没有毕业的毛头小子，这样的自己怎么能跟国外回来的大设计师比……  
还想着告白！告白个鬼啦！渽民抽抽鼻子，忍着不让眼泪流出来。

渽民本来就酒量一般，再加上一个人闷头喝，很快就有些醉了。大厅里的人吵吵闹闹的让渽民心烦意乱，于是干脆一个人找了个僻静的楼梯，摇摇晃晃的就往上爬。等到爬的晕头了，渽民才踉踉跄跄的推开楼梯间的门，晃到了走廊上。  
和大厅不同的是，这里一个人都没有，渽民半靠在墙边，迷迷糊糊的四处打量。  
没人唉……就在渽民快要睡过去的时候，身边的门嘎吱一声响了，渽民被吓了一跳，一屁股就坐在了地上。  
门很快又关上了，一个男人站在了自己面前。渽民眯着眼睛费力的分辨着眼前的身影，“你……你是那个……BT？”  
“你怎么会在这里，”男人背着光站着，渽民看不清他的表情，“宾客们都在下面。”“下面，下面太吵了……”渽民摇摇头，朝着男人伸出手，“呐，拉我起来……”  
“醉鬼，”渽民分明听到了男人声音里的嫌弃。他瘪瘪嘴，眼泪不争气的落了下来，“对……对不起……可是……呜呜……可是我心里难受……”渽民干脆缩起身子像个小孩子一样抱着自己流泪，“我……呜呜……对不起……”  
“唉……”男人叹了口气，认命的蹲下身，“我没有怪你，我的小公主怎么会有错，来，先起来，到屋里慢慢说。”  
渽民慢慢从臂弯里探出头，视线模糊的看着面前的男人，微微点了点头。

“你先坐在那里冷静下。”  
“嗯。”渽民乖乖的坐在椅子上，看着男人忙来忙去的找东西。其实刚才哭过之后心情已经平静了不少，但再看到男人捧着水向自己走来，渽民还是没忍住鼻子一酸。  
“喝点水。”男人把杯子递到渽民面前，渽民一手夺过杯子放在身边的桌上，另外一只手抓住男人的手使劲一拽让他跨坐在自己的膝上。男人没注意，不由得啊了一声。渽民也没管这些，径直搂住了男人的腰，把自己的脸藏在了男人的怀里。  
“怎么了？”男人伸出手一下一下抚摸着渽民的脊背，“是不是喝太多了胃里难受？”“不是……”渽民把男人搂的更紧，“我……我失恋了……”  
“今天是……是学姐订婚的日子，”渽民抽抽噎噎的念叨，“我……我都不知道……学姐……我以为……她什么都不知道……我……我都喜欢她……喜欢她三年……什么，什么都没有了……”  
男人没有说话，只是温柔的回抱住渽民，轻柔的拍打着他，像是在哄伤心的孩子一样。渽民打了个哭嗝，继续念叨着，“我……我知道我不像个男孩子，喜欢女装……还，还喜欢哭……哭的样子还，嗝，还很难看……”“你哭起来一点儿都不难看，”男人放开了渽民，轻轻的扶起渽民的下巴，“你每次哭，我都兴奋的不行。”  
渽民感觉到有什么东西戳在自己小腹上，脸上烧的厉害，“流氓！”渽民气呼呼的一把拍开男人的手，“又……又不是所有人都跟你一样！”  
“可你也跟所有人不一样啊，”男人扶着渽民的肩，眼神认真的看着渽民，“你只要活成你自己的样子就可以。”“可是……”因为哭的太厉害眼睛涩的厉害，渽民不由得眨眨眼，小小声的问，“可是真的……会有人喜欢吗？”  
真的会有人，喜欢这样的我吗？  
“会有的，”男人温柔的笑着，语气坚定的回答。这是渽民第一次看到他这样的笑容，没有戏谑也没有谷欠望，只是干净纯粹的温柔。他真的是那个BT吗？渽民忍不住抬起手抚上男人的脸颊。  
怎么突然感觉，他好像是天使一样……  
男人似乎并不讨厌这样的触碰，像只小猫一样眯着眼蹭着渽民灼热的手掌心，“相信我，我的公主。”男人这样说着，  
“你是这世上独一无二的公主。”  
“花言巧语。”渽民有些害羞，急急的抽回了手。男人到也不介意，歪着头笑吟吟的看着渽民，“冷静下来了？冷静下来就去大厅吧……”  
“唉！”渽民一把拉住要从自己腿上下来的男人，男人有些奇怪的打量着渽民，“怎么了？”  
渽民也觉得奇怪，好不容易BT不跟自己耍流氓了自己拽住算什么回事！  
但是就是不想放开……渽民低着头犹豫了好久才鼓起勇气抬起头，结结巴巴的说，“我……我……我想要亲亲……”  
“噗嗤……”男人不由得莞尔，“小公主……你可真是……”“哎呀你别笑！”渽民看男人笑脸更红了，“我……我就是想要安慰！我喝多了！不行吗！”  
“当然行，”男人坐正身子双手搭在渽民的肩上，探过身子轻柔的吻上渽民的额头，眼角，鼻尖。到了唇边时男人停止了动作，“还要继续吗？”  
他说话时的呼吸就打在渽民的唇上，痒痒的，就像是羽毛撩过湖面一般。渽民忍不住自己凑过去轻轻的啄了一下男人的嘴唇，接着微张开唇又吻了过去。男人顺从的露出嫣红的舌尖，渽民轻柔的含住它，交换着彼此的呼吸。  
一吻结束男人抬起了头，但渽民感觉心里火烧火燎还没有够就又凑过去要亲他。男人很干脆的捂住了渽民的唇，“还要继续吗？”他又问了一次。  
搞的你平时很矜持似的。渽民委屈的瞪了男人一眼，干脆伸出舌头舔了下男人的手掌，激的男人连忙收回了手，“你做什么？”  
“我都这样了~”渽民酒劲儿上头已经完全凭着本能做事了，他环着男人的腰，像小孩子耍赖似的用微挺的性器蹭着男人的蜜穴，“难受~我想进去~嗯~想进去~”  
“真是……”男人气极反笑，“你知道今天什么日子吗？”渽民扁着嘴摇头，“我不知道……我知道我这里憋！”他一把抓住男人的手就往自己下面探，“你，你摸摸它，  
你……你不是最喜欢它吗，你摸摸它，摸摸它……”“好了，”男人轻轻挣开渽民的手，凑过脸轻轻的吻了吻小醉鬼的嘴角，“等我把衣服脱了就给你，嗯？”  
“嗯。”渽民乖乖的点头。男人见他这样不由得亲昵的捏了捏渽民的脸，像是叹息一般的喃喃，  
“唉……真是个麻烦的公主……”

醉眼迷蒙中，渽民看着男人背对着自己脱掉西服扔在凳上，又弯下腰脱掉皮鞋，穿着白袜子踩在柔软的地毯上，一阵窸窣声后他的西裤应声而落，露出一双笔直白皙的腿。渽民不由得拽了拽自己的领带，感觉有些口干舌燥，男人正低着头解白衬衫的扣子，露出白皙的脖颈。渽民没有忍住站起身，踉踉跄跄的扑过去抱住了男人。  
“我……我来帮你……”渽民伸出手握住了男人正在解衣扣的手 “我来帮你……”他的身体有一股干净的香味，渽民忍不住低下头轻轻的咬住男人的脖颈又舔又吻。男人连忙一个手肘顶开渽民，捂着脖子转过身瞪了耍流氓的小醉鬼一眼，“别留下印记！”  
好凶……渽民扁扁嘴，厚脸皮的凑了过去，“可是我想亲亲……”“那就亲这里，”男人叹了口气，伸出手主动搂住了渽民和他接吻，渽民搂住男人的腰，手掌的不安分的向下揉捏着男人的翘臀。男人有些难耐的哼哼，“嗯……小公主……到……到阳台那边……”  
“好。”渽民一把抱起男人让他踩在自己的脚背上，两人一边亲吻一边像是连体婴似的往拉着暗红色窗帘阳台移动。

富贵人家的阳台足够容纳两个人活动，男人主动转过身趴在阳台边的栅栏上，姣好的身形一览无遗。渽民没出息的吞了口口水，“我……我该怎么办……”  
“你先过来，”男人侧过脸对渽民说，渽民乖乖的走过去就被男人抓过了右手，“首先，你要帮我扩张……唔……”男人模仿着性交的动作舔舐着渽民的手指，“今天没有带润滑剂，先拿口水润滑一下……”  
渽民眼睁睁看着男人嫣红的小嘴吞吐着自己的手指，突然想到第一次时他也这样舔过自己的性器，脸立马涨的通红，下面也挺的更厉害了。  
润湿完手指男人用自己的右手握着渽民的右手引导他来到两股之间的蜜穴，“像以前那样进去，”他这样吩咐道。渽民咬着嘴唇点点头，右手食指就捅了进去，男人猛地仰起头哼了一声，接着低下头只剩下发尾在渽民的眼前晃动。  
他今天……很不对劲啊……就算是喝的晕晕乎乎，渽民还是感觉到一些不对，他干脆又插进一根手指，却没有预想到的反应。  
他今天很冷淡，这样的认知不知道为什么让渽民有些挫败，手指上的动作更快了，还伴着淫靡的“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音，男人还是一声不吭，只是身体随着抽插在不停的颤抖。  
渽民难得的开了窍，他凑过身子轻吻着男子漂亮的蝴蝶骨，闲不住的左手探到男子身前抚摸着他的性器。男子的喘息声更大了，不一会儿渽民就感觉手里一湿，那人竟然射了出来。  
一直调戏自己的BT竟然被自己勾引的射了……渽民心中竟然有种诡异的满足感，他立马褪下自己的裤子掏出性器抵在了男人已经湿哒哒的蜜穴上，“我要进去了……”渽民突然好奇心大发的凑过身子在男子耳边轻轻的问，“喂，你告诉我你的名字吧？”  
随着渽民的话，他的性器慢慢的挺进男人的身体。“嗯……”男人侧过脸亲吻着渽民的唇角，“有必要吗？”  
“我们还会再见面吗？”  
渽民一下子愣住了，因为醉酒反应迟钝的他一时没想到要怎么回复，但是潜意识里还是生气，于是掐住男人纤细的腰肢狠狠的抽插了起来。男人的身体被渽民顶的一下一下的向前拱，却还是一声不吭。  
搞得我好像在强迫你一样……渽民一气之下退出了性器，一把拉住男人的胳膊将他转了过来，接着强硬的挤到他两腿之间，抱起他的一条腿又顶了进去。男人急促的啊了一声后连忙咬住了嘴唇，渽民见他这样隐忍心里的邪火更旺了，下身更是顶的又急又狠，卯足了劲儿更要让男人叫出声来。  
男人现在上半身有一半悬空，只能靠着自己的双手和渽民勉强维持平衡，他大张着嘴粗喘着，生理性的泪水沿着脸颊落下。他泪眼朦胧的注视着渽民，见他这样渽民也不由得鼻子一酸，凑过身子柔柔的吻住了男人的嘴唇。  
露天的阳台甚至还能听到底楼大厅的喧哗，一种当众做爱的错觉。到高潮的时候男人死死搂住了渽民咬在了他的脖颈，渽民猛插了几下也到了高潮，射出的精液激的怀里的男人一阵战栗。

射完之后渽民也有些脱力，同时还稍微清醒了下。就着身体相连的姿势渽民带着怀里的男人踉跄了几步靠在了阳台的墙边，慢慢的滑坐了下去。两个人沉默了一会儿后，渽民试探着伸出手抚上男子光滑的脊背，“刚刚在栏杆上蹭的痛不痛？”  
“痛。”男人难得的撒娇，脸埋在渽民的肩膀声音也闷闷的。渽民以为真的弄疼了男人，手忙脚乱的把怀里的人推起来面对自己，“很痛吗？”渽民紧张的打量着男人，他背对着光，渽民有些看不清楚他的表情，声音也渐渐弱气了下来，“对……对不起啊……”  
沉默了许久之后，渽民才听到男人悠悠的叹了口气，“你明天酒醒一定会后悔的……所以，”他顿了顿，“你真正想说的是什么？”  
啊，被发现了吗？渽民不好意思的抬起头，红着眼睛冲着男人露出讨好的笑容，“那个……可不可以再来一次？”男人凑过身子，鼻尖碰着渽民的鼻尖，有些无奈又有些宠溺的叹息道，“看来以后我真的不能让小公主沾酒了……”  
“那也是以后的事情了！”渽民顺势把男人推倒在柔软的地毯上，继续着刚才的情事……

end  
洗完澡出来仁俊还是觉得腰酸背痛。和小嘴醉鬼做了三次之后那家伙就一脸满足的睡过去了，可怜仁俊还要忍着腰疼帮小醉鬼穿好衣服，还顺道给他身上泼了一些酒掩盖其他的味道。重新穿戴整齐之后仁俊才从卫生间出来，见小醉鬼四仰八叉的倒在沙发上呼呼大睡，好笑的摇摇头，顺手从口袋里掏出一颗安眠药含在嘴里，然后低下头捏着小醉鬼的下巴，用吻将药品度了过去。  
刚做完这一切，休息室的门就被敲响了，仁俊整了整衣领，如同寻常似的应了一声。  
开门进来的正是晚宴的女主角，小醉鬼嘴里的学姐。她先是羞涩的喊了一声仁俊的名字，目光所及到沙发上的小醉鬼不由得讶异，“哎？渽民怎么在这里？”  
原来他叫渽民……仁俊表面上不动声色，“他刚才一身酒气的睡在休息室门口，我怕他着凉就把他拉了进来，呐，他还吐了我一身，害得我又洗了一次澡……Diamond，你认识他？”  
“不好意思啊仁俊，他就是我经常跟你提起的学弟罗渽民，”Diamond抱歉的解释，“我今天请他来本来是想介绍给你认识的，你不是说最近工作室缺模特吗，我本来想推荐他的……奇怪，”说到这少女有些懊恼的自语，“渽民他明明不会喝酒怎么会喝这么多……真是的……”  
“别为这些事情生气，”仁俊走上前笑着握住少女的手，“今天可是我们的订婚宴，开心点。”  
被仁俊这么一说Diamond有些不好意思，“嗯，我听你的……啊对了，”少女猛地一拍脑门，“爸爸是让我来带你下去见宾客的……啊……那渽民怎么办？”  
仁俊下意识的回头看了眼沙发上的渽民，“你应该认识他的朋友什么的吧，让他朋友过来接就好了。”  
“可是……”Diamond为难的看着仁俊，“你不是有洁癖吗，今晚你还要在这里睡的，渽民搞了一屋子的酒气你……”“我没有那么娇气的，”仁俊笑着对少女说，“再说，既然是你的朋友，我就都不会介意的。”  
“仁俊你真好！”Diamond感动的抱住仁俊的胳膊，“能跟你结婚真的太好了。”仁俊笑着揉揉少女的头发，柔声说，“能和你结婚也是我的幸运，我的宝石。”  
“真受不了你……”少女害羞的推着仁俊的背，“好啦好啦快下去啦下去啦！”  
仁俊噙着笑纵容着少女的打闹。到了门口仁俊握住了门把，深深的看了眼休息室里熟睡的少年。  
晚安，我的小公主。他在心里悄悄的说道。


End file.
